


wolves and snakes

by BlueSapphire718



Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, M/M, Protective Remus Lupin, Salazar is so confused, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Who made the history books, because Hogwarts is different, why is there so much hatred between Slytherins and Gryffindors??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: A few weeks before beginning to teach at Hogwarts, Remus finds an unconscious man near the Forbidden Forest wearing a green crest of Gryffindor.With Harry Potter, the strange man, his monthly transformations, and Sirius Black on the loose, it’s a wonder how he’s managed to keep himself sane.(An AU where Salazar sends himself through time to the future, Remus questions himself, and Voldemort lurks closer. An unlikely foe makes a challenge with a life on the line. The Golden Trio’s really outdone themselves this time.)
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Other(s), Remus Lupin & Salazar Slytherin, Remus Lupin/Salazar Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin & Other(s), Salazar Slytherin & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

_“You have to kill me,” he gasps out, his fingers trembling around the wand he’s holding. His best friend looks horrified and grief-stricken from his statement, red magic freezing. He pushes on, meets the other’s eyes with a hopeless look. ‘You have to kill me now-”_

_“No, you know I cannot do that to you!” His best friend shakes his head desperately. “There has to be another way!”_

_“He’s there in my head, you bloody Gryffindor!” he shouts, feeling his eyes watering and hears the familiar cruel laugh in his head again. He shakes his head of the voice, before pointing his wand at his best friend. “We cannot endanger the school and the students, especially with me as a danger to them all!”_

_“We can defeat him together! I cannot live without you-”_

  
  


“Are you alright?”

Salazar jolts back to reality, meeting warm green eyes and hastily takes a sip from his cup of tea. Feels the liquid burn his tongue as he swallows and shakes his head of his thoughts. He can think about his circumstances later, when he’s alone and safe. Not in front of strangers, not when he’s vulnerable here.

“I am fine, _mín fréond_ ,” he reassures the man, giving him a strained smile as he grips his cup. “Do repeat what you said, I’m afraid I was not paying attention. My apologies.”

“That’s alright,” Remus says with a soft smile of his own. White magic flickers with warmth and the air suddenly feels heavier. “I was asking if you read all the material we have to cover for the year, since we have plenty to go over.”

“Just a few more chapters of the Third Years’ curriculum,” Salazar answers absently, reaching out to grasp one of the pastries from the plate in front of him. He bites into it, sweetness flooding his tongue and he has to fight an urge to spit it out.

Helga would enjoy this, he reflects bitterly and swallows.

The man looks sympathetically at him, looking as if he’s stifling a chuckle. “Not a fan of the custard tart?” he asks, tilts his head to the side before taking another sip of his tea. “I know that the house elves here absolutely love making desserts.”

“It is... acceptable,” he allows, grimaces at the taste before he takes another bite. “I preferably would not eat it much, however...”

“Agreed, I would rather have some chocolate instead.” Remus leans to the side, wordlessly summoning a package of papers, hands it to him with a hum. “So these are the quizzes I want to give to the First Years, just to see what knowledge they have so far. Underneath that, there are some listed assignments that I want the Fifth Years to do.”

“That is fine with me.”

Usually Godric would be teaching this kind of class, but it’s more of self-defence rather than defence against the Dark Arts. He has to admit, though, mostly every subject is valid at Hogwarts, even if some had been removed. This he knows, since he was the one who taught students how to use simple blood wards and runes in his own magic class.

All classes were practical, though some lessons required reading and Rowena was in charge of teaching their students how to read and write. Though in this time period, it is required to know how to both read _and_ write, as well as practical lessons. Helga absolutely loved teaching the students how to do everything, he remembers fondly.

“The students are coming soon,” Remus comments lightly, interrupting his flow of thoughts and causes him to look back at him. “Tomorrow, if I can remember.”

“Ah.” Remus’ magic gleams with amusement, and it makes him shake his head. “Well, I look forward to meeting all of them. Albus mentioned something about meeting a special boy?”

Even if he himself ignored the suspicious glint in the Headmaster’s eyes and blocked off a few attempts of Legilimency, the old wizard meant well when mentioning the boy. Hogwarts wouldn’t have allowed Albus Dumbledore to become Headmaster if she knew he was a danger to the school. But they both know.

Albus’ love and fierce devotion for Hogwarts’ students and staff overpower his need to discover who Salazar really is. That’s all he needs to know Hogwarts is still in safe hands.

“Ah, yes, Harry Potter. He’s a special one, alright,” Remus says cheerfully, slowly starts to stand and turn towards his room. The steely look in the man’s eyes tell him otherwise. “The Headmaster said that I was to board the train to make sure Black isn’t going to kill Harry. So excuse me if I don’t show up much tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Salazar smoothly replies, placing his hand on his forearm to feel his hidden knives. “Anything else?”

“I will arrive to pick you up for our introductions.”

_Remus Lupin, what are you hiding about Harry Potter?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to all the gods that this fanfic was NOT intentional, but bear with me. Bear with me. Please. 
> 
> I am happy to announce to you an unbelievable rarepair of Remus and Salazar. I swear that it was still not intentional, but I'll try and drag you all down to this hell with me. I will try.
> 
> **Terms** :  
>  _mín fréond_ \- My friend.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

“Blimey, look over there!” Ron whispers excitedly next to him, makes Harry look towards the teacher’s table in confusion. Sure enough, there’s Professor Lupin and a new person sitting down next to him, both chatting quietly with each other. “You think they’re both teaching us in different classes?”

“They usually don’t have two teachers for the same subject, and I don’t recall another position being vacated,” Hermione comments absently as she fidgets with her fingers, glancing towards him and Ron. “So I would think so.”

Harry tilts his head up, observes the men. The other man has braided silver hair hanging over his shoulder, pale green sleeves slipping down to reveal strange markings across his skin. Lifting his head, the man turns to look over at him, silver eyes glinting with curiosity before a small smile graces his features.

 _Huh_ , he thinks as the man returns to the conversation with Professor Lupin. Often when he meets new teachers, they usually give him a bright smile and small comments on his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. But this man didn’t even give him a second glance, only a smile and than nothing.

“Welcome to another year of Hogwarts!” Dumbledore rises and spreads his arms wide in a warm gesture of welcome. “A warm welcome to our new students here as well. Before we begin our wonderful feast, I would like to say a few things to all of you.”

A wave of murmurs and whispers washes through the listening Houses, but Harry feels like he knows exactly what Dumbledore is going to say next. Hermione stiffens in front of him, while Ron licks his lips nervously as they wait for the Headmaster to continue.

“As all of you are aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts is currently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, due to some Ministry of Magic business.” Dumbledore’s tone holds a hint of anger, but his expression is only grim, with an occasional flicker of worry in his eyes.

“The Dementors are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must advise that _nobody_ is to leave school without permission,” the Headmaster says. “They are not fooled by tricks, disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks.”

Harry raises his eyebrow and exchanges glances with Ron. That mostly makes a jab at them, but he makes no comment about it. Hermione looks at them worriedly, before Dumbledore continues with his warning.

“It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading, excuses, or mercy. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you all. The prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, are to make sure that no students runs headfirst into trouble with the Dementors.”

No one makes a sound as the Headmaster looks around with a grave look, before his eyes twinkle happily and everything seems to be back to normal. “On a happier note, I am delighted to announce and welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year.”

“Firstly, Professor Remus Lupin has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Professor Lupin stands from his chair and dips his head down in greeting, looking rather uncomfortable to be put on the spot. A polite round of applause rises from the students, while Harry tries to clap the hardest for the man.

He’s glad that they might have someone who can really teach them this year.

Ron nudges him, jerking his head towards the teacher’s table. “Look at Snape! He looks bloody pissed!”

Snape has a look of loathing on his face, an expression Harry is far too familiar with after two years with the Potions Professor, but the Head of Slytherin smooths his features into a neutral look. The man beside Professor Lupin seems to be whispering to him, since the other man is cracking a small grin.

“Secondly, the Defence against the Dark Arts will be having an assistant this year. Please welcome Professor Salazar Slytherin, who will assist Professor Lupin in his classes.” A hush of silence falls upon the Great Hall, everyone staring at the silver-haired man. 

He can hear his heart pounding in his ears, his hands trembling beside him. Salazar Slytherin, the one who created the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk hiding within, and the one who advocated for only Purebloods to attend Hogwarts. How is it possible for someone to have the same name as the cursed Founder of Hogwarts?

Professor Slytherin shifts on his chair tensely, before Lupin murmurs words to him. He slightly relaxes, but the way his posture is stiffening and silver eyes are flickering with wariness gives away his feelings about the matter. Harry doesn’t know what to think about that.

“As for our third teacher...”

Harry claps just as hard for Hagrid, who has been chosen as their Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but he can’t stop thinking about Professor Slytherin. 

And judging by Ron and Hermione’s looks, they can’t stop thinking about it, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up using some dialogue from the actual book, but modified it to mostly suit the introduction of Salazar. To be honest, I might use some dialogue from the book, but it's gonna change vastly. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

His hand still tingles from the soft touch of Salazar’s magic.

Remus lets out a quiet breath of relief as he sinks down into his chair with a quiet sigh, looks out the window. He’s just finished with his first class of Defence against the Dark Arts, and there’s never been anything much more terrifying than seeing tiny naive children eagerly swallow his every word and listening to his lesson.

Sure, he’s taught before, but he’s never taught more than a couple of students at a time. And all those lessons had to end when he prepared himself for the full moon, lock himself down, and move out the next day. He has no intention for anyone to connect his ‘sick days’ with the full moon and figure out what kind of monster he is.

His hand curls into a fist as he stares out the opened window, the birds’ singing faintly flowing into his ears. Maybe if he can close his eyes for a bit and shut the outside world for a little, he can pretend he’s not a monster. Someone that another can trust-

A knock on the door startles him out of his thoughts, makes him stare blankly at the door before he shakes his head. “Come in,” he calls softly, immediately standing up to brush away the papers he has on his desk. He doesn’t want to give off the impression he’s disorganized.

The door slides open, and Salazar steps in with a tray of tea and snacks, gives him a gentle smile. “I see you have been busy,” the other man says lightly, treading around a stack of paper he placed there last night.

He places the tray on his desk with a soft _thud_. “How were the Second Years for you?”

“I think they’re going to pass this class with flying colours,” Remus admits quietly as he gives Salazar a grateful smile in turn as he reaches out for a cup of tea. The man only hums nonchalantly as he takes a seat for himself, tilting his head to the side. “It’s just the older Years that I’m worried about.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” he says, pauses as he takes a sip of tea and watches the other man carefully. Salazar doesn’t seem to notice, but he knows the man is paying attention, watches his every move. It makes him involuntarily shiver, even with the warm cup of tea in his hand.

They don’t speak for the next few minutes, each dipping into their own private thoughts and sipping their cups of tea. Remus isn’t sure what to make of Salazar, if he has to be honest with himself. Yes, he’s known the man for a few weeks, and convinced him to help teach Defence against the Dark Arts, but there’s more he doesn’t know about.

“The Third Years’ class are in a couple of days, _mín fréond_ ,” Salazar says quietly. His odd way of speaking always managed to make him freeze up, and this time is no different. “Do you require my assistance then?”

“Maybe.” He’s more concerned about the practical lesson, the Boggart he has for the Third Years, and Harry. Scared that Harry’s Boggart is going to be Voldemort, and he doesn’t want him to suffer through that. It’s already enough that Sirius is on the loose, ready to kill the boy.

“You are frowning.”

Blinks in surprise at the soft statement by Salazar, before he offers him a smile. “I’ll be fine,” he dismisses the concern, but not before giving the man another smile and places the cup on the tray. “I promise.”

Salazar looks unconvinced. “If you are sure. I will look after First Years tomorrow, so please, take a break if you can.”

“Don’t terrorize them too much,” he says in amusement as the man slowly stands up and takes the tray of tea from the table. Salazar only looks back at him with an unimpressed look before waving one of his hands. The door creaks open and he takes his leave, looking back at him with a soft smile.

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” The door closes behind him.

Remus leans back in his chair, cracks a grin as he looks towards his papers. He can plan something for the Sixth Years, maybe a quiz with ridiculous questions to test their previous knowledge before they move on. Once they are finished, perhaps a colour-changing hair jinx would activate. Test them to see if they notice anything out of the ordinary.

He isn’t a Marauder for nothing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has insecurities, and look, Remus is a Marauder, you can't tell me he won't prank _some_ of his classes.
> 
>  **Terms** :  
>  _mín fréond_ \- My friend.
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Green.

Those were the colour of Lily’s eyes, in the Potter brat’s eyes, and he can’t help but sneer every time the boy goes near him. He’s met with the same blazing anger he’s seen in Lily’s eyes when she stood before him for the last time. There’s so much of Lily inside of the boy, and yet, he keeps seeing Potter.

Severus keeps his eyes narrowed on the boy in the Great Hall, just as light footsteps echoes behind him. Turns his head to see the new Professor, assistant, whatever Lupin calls him, and keeps his mouth shut as Slytherin stops next to him. The man sits down, gives Lupin a quick greeting before turning back to him.

There’s hardly anything unique about the man, other than the familiar silver eyes and silver hair he’s certain that he has seen before. Where he’s seen them, he’s not sure, but Severus intends to figure it out. Possibly before Draco comes to him complaining about Potter.

Again.

Keeps his face neutral as Slytherin tilts his head to the side. “Severus,” Slytherin says in greeting after a moment of silence, silver eyes trained on the ceiling of the Great Hall. 

He gives him a curt nod. “Salazar,” he says back. Slytherin’s name had caused an uproar within the Slytherin House after the Great Feast, and many of his young Slytherins demanded to know how the new Professor has the name of their proud Founder, the name of the one who has built Hogwarts as a Founder.

It’s fascinating, though, to see how Slytherin acts around the students of Hogwarts, but it still puzzles him how Slytherin has the name of Salazar Slytherin. It doesn’t matter though, doesn’t matter since all he needs to focus on is his mission, his debt to Lily, and how to survive Potter’s daily troubles.

How he despises it.

One glance towards the boy, as recognition flashes through silver eyes before returning to a neutral look. Interesting.

“I was hoping if you could teach me how to brew the Wolfsbane potion,” Slytherin says politely, quietly, only for his ears. “It would be... knowledgeable to learn how.”

“For the werewolf, I presume?” he asks dryly, and spares a glance towards Lupin. The man is hunched over his meal, and still wearing shabby clothing. Makes his lips curl into a sneer, and Slytherin follows where his eyes lead. “You shouldn’t even bother.”

Something flashes in Slytherin’s eyes afterwards, before the man speaks in a controlled tone, “Perhaps, you should be wary of what you say before you speak, _gædeling_.”

 _It’s a promise of death_ , Severus thinks to himself. A promise of unbearable pain. Slytherin is far too interesting, but there’s so many things to factor in, to try and figure out if Slytherin is an ally or not. It seems Lupin is unwittingly dragged into whatever Slytherin has in mind.

The green crest of Gryffindor shines in the light, catches his eye, and only serves to make him feel a flicker of annoyance. _Dangerous_ , he thinks, and there’s no mistaking it.

He meets Slytherin’s eyes, slips in, and gently pokes at the mental shields that Dumbledore had told him about. They’re strong, stronger than he previously thought, and he allows himself to sink into the familiar void of legilimency. Every person’s mind is different, but Slytherin’s mind is blank, nothing for him to hold on and _see_.

 _Even_ gúðwine _is not that foolish_ , Salazar’s thought slides up to the surface. Ancient words, he supposes as he starts to deconstruct the shields. _Though, I suppose she would disagree._ The thoughts grow amused. _Sneaking into one’s mind is quite invasive,_ gædeling _._

The thoughts are cut off, and he’s sent flying out of the man’s mind. Sits in his seat, and feels slightly dazed and shocked from the way he’s easily thrown out of Slytherin’s mind.

“Perhaps, _gædeling_ ,” Slytherin murmurs, silver eyes suddenly piercing him. “You should be more careful with where you are attacking me.”

There’s no mistaking it.

 _Dangerous_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Here is the next chapter of _wolves and snakes_! I got stuck trying to rewrite Severus, and man, he's a hard person to write (and I'm not particularly happy with this chapter). I hope I did him some justice. 
> 
> **Terms** :  
>  _gædeling_ \- Comrade.  
>  _gúðwine_ \- Battle-friends, or you could say comrade-in-war.
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

She knows what goes inside of her walls.

Hogwarts, despite what others think of her as, knows exactly what her duty is as the protector of the land of Slytherin. She has been here for centuries, generations, has been there when Salazar and his tiny sister was born. Has seen the horrors that plague that House of Slytherin, before a young Salazar is left with his sister.

Dark Lords of the name Slytherin have ruled over their lands through her, all just and fair despite what others think. She has seen them take care of their own, knows how fiercely they love, knows how much they will give up for what they consider theirs. Salazar is no different than his ancestors, and it pleases her to see him follow their footsteps.

Godric is no stranger to her walls, since he came from the villages just outside the Slytherin borders, and befriended Salazar. Had watched them grow together and laugh and fight, and they were practically _brothers_. They travelled together with Salazar’s sister, leaving her to take care of their home. 

When Salazar met Ravenclaw, she couldn’t help but feel slightly wary of the new arrival, the way she managed to catch his attention when no one but his sister could. They would debate on the uses of spells, plot new ones, make a mess of her halls... really, it was annoying. She was nearly tempted to kick the witch out.

However, Salazar smiled. He smiled so brightly and happily whenever she came over, and the old castle decided she would wait a little longer to see if Ravenclaw was a threat.

(She never became a threat, Rowena became _family_ -)

Hufflepuff was next, with her gentleness soothing Godric’s reckless bravery, calmness matching Rowena’s frantic search for knowledge, and protectiveness to ground Salazar’s determination to do something outrageous. She balanced them, and _she_ approved. Helga was someone to never trifle with.

So when they decided to make a refuge for those who need to learn how to control their magic, she didn’t stop them. She only watched, waited, and hummed with pride when they finally completed their task. They weaved her magic with theirs, tying them to her and her to them.

It was then, she was named Hogwarts.

 _Protector of those of magic_ , they called her. And she did so.

Matched with that Basilisk Salazar taken from his cousin, and cared for, she watched over their generations with the Basilisk, named Reina, sleeping within her walls.

She had felt Salazar’s magic disappear from her senses one day, and she had wailed with her bells chiming loudly and horribly. Hogwarts lost who she swore to protect, and then it went on. She lost Godric, Rowena, Helga, some of their students, and years went by.

So it goes on.

Never had she felt so surprised when Salazar’s magic intertwines with hers once more, not even after the disasters she faced before. His magic slides against her like an old friend, and she peers down at the one she swore to protect and the werewolf.

The werewolf is interesting, enough to keep Salazar’s interest in him though unaware of it, but she’s wary, scared that Salazar will be harmed by him. Even if Salazar is a Dark Lord, has been for years, she doesn’t want to see him hurt again. She refuses to let him get hurt again.

Something drags her attention elsewhere, and there’s something slinking in between the forests of the land of Slytherin. Familiar gray magic pushes against hers, full of fear for someone, protectiveness, and burning _hatred_. Shapeshifter, an Animagus. She nearly reels back in shock, and then-

Another sense of fear.

She can’t warn the Headmaster Dumbledore, for he is not connected to her, but Salazar... Salazar is already wary, she can tell, his magic flickering like fire. She relaxes and looks elsewhere for the meantime. The threats will be taken care of, the Animagus as an ally, and she knows there is hope.

Hogwarts may not be able to move, but she is the protector of the children of magic, and she will continue her duty as one.

( _Hogwarts will protect her family._ )


End file.
